malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 9
Rhivi Plain Toc the Younger, on his way to meeting Adjunct Lorn, comes across the site of a battle. He counts eight dead Malazan Marines of the Jakatakan Élites, all cut to pieces. The enemy dead are of the Ilgres clan of the Barghast which explains why the Marines fared so badly. The Ilgres, amongst the strongest who are allied with the Crimson Guard, are a long way from their base. When Toc finds the body of a Shaman who must have been the leader, he realises that the man's magic was negated during the battle, leading to his death from a sword wound to the throat. Finding a trail made by survivors of Lorn's party as well as pursuing Barghast, he mounts and follows. The Adjunct and her remaining two guards are making a stand but are not faring well with both Jakatakans mortally wounded. Lorn is saved at the last moment by the arrival of the T'lan Imass Onos T'oolan and that of Toc who between them dispatch the last of the Barghast. Lorn is angry that the T'lan had not met up with her days earlier as had been expected. Toc and the Adjunct then ride double back to Pale, leaving Onos to make his own way there. Onos makes a cryptic remark that they are on the right track, and somehow, Toc gets a chilly feeling that they aren't talking about their journey to Darujhistan. Pale In Pale, about six days have passed since his encounter with the Hound Gear and Paran is confused about recent events. Tattersail awakens from her fever sleep and finds him pacing the room. They exchange what little information about the current situation they have and talk about how Paran got there. Toc and Lorn arrive in Pale. Soldiers are disgruntled about the dismantling of armies and the rumor of the Bridgeburners being retired. The Adjunct meets with Dujek and they discuss local politics and the military campaign; he will get reinforcements in the spring. Dujek asks if it will be possible to reverse the landings but then seems to do some mental calculations, leaving Lorn with the impression that the whole question is now academic as far as the commander is concerned. The Adjunct recognises Tattersail’s name and it brings back bad memories. She asks for the sorceress to be included on the guest list for the formal dinner that evening. Tayschrenn storms in asking why there has been a convenient fire in the Library of public records removing all the recorded names of nobility. The plan had been to cull the nobility (every nine in ten was to be killed, including children). Dujek laconically tells him that he is sorry to hear that and that his staff will assist Tayschrenn's investigation. Lorn interrupts, taking Tayschrenn to task about his mismanagement, and asks Dujek to invite Tattersail, thus making Tayschrenn uncomfortable and earning Dujek's respect for her maneuvering. Lorn then has a private meeting with Tayschrenn where she passes on the displeasure of the Empress with the un-subtle way Tayschrenn handled the attack on Moon's Spawn. Their discussion reveals that the Empress is getting rid of the Old Guard and that Tayschrenn is helping her in that. Dujek however, is one of the exceptions and is not to be touched. However, it would seem that they are intent on removing Whiskeyjack. Tayschrenn informs Lorn that Oponn have entered the fray and might be involving themselves in events in Darujhistan. When Tattersail receives her invitation for dinner, she realises from Paran's reaction that he is working for the Adjunct and knew she was coming. At dinner Lorn reminds Tattersail of the events in the Mouse Quarter in Malaz City. After the mage cadre lost control Lorn’s parents were forced into plague-ridden caverns and died. Lorn is sure that Tattersail is the sorceress responsible for their death and almost asks for a court to be convened to see Tattersail executed. The situation is defused by Dujek and Tayschrenn who remind Lorn that she is the Adjunct and has to leave behind her personal feelings. Both Tayschrenn and Dujek agree that the both of them, along with the Empress are more than responsible for the above-mentioned events. Lorn lets the personality of the Adjunct reassert itself. The company then discusses Shadowthrone and Oponn’s involvement in mortal affairs. Events seem to be focussing on Darujhistan. Tattersail is shaken by the encounter but has her morale subtly strengthened by Toc who is also present. Paran delivers a message from Hairlock to Tattersail. The puppet suspects a T’lan Imass is involved in the Adjunct’s mission. Paran reveals to Tattersail that his mission was to find Sorry. She believes that the Adjunct’s mission is to also kill Whiskeyjack and the Ninth Squad, but Paran is skeptical. Adjunct Lorn leaves Pale and is joined by Onos T’oolan. She names him Tool. Tool reveals much about the Imass. In particular that the Year of the Three Hundredth Millennium approaches, at which time the Diaspora ends. Rhivi Plain Crone flies northwards over the Rhivi Plain to the summons of Caladan Brood. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 9 09